Khaing Burmaball
Khaing Burmaball will be a communist countryball in Myanmar. History Myanmar faced a large quantity of problems since it became independent, from poverty, civil war, dictatorships and religious extremism. The Kingdom of Thailand and Burmaball was ruling the country for a long time after both royal families agreed to unite their countries in order to gain more stability. Ultra nationalist insurgencies continued in Myanmar and were the main internal threat to the kingdom, till a man named Ag Kyaw in the 2220s started doing communist actvism, he founded the Communist Party for the Southeast Asian Revolution. His party quickly gained multiracial support and was opposed to the Thai-Burmese kingdom that was seen as a reactionary entity by nature. Guerrillas in both Burma and Thailand started united under his front's banner, Ag Kyaw however died before the revolution triumphed. In 2257, the monarchy faced its end in Myanmar, with the king renouncing, the same happened some months later in Thailand, culminating in the separation of both countries. Different from Thailand the first years were hard for Myanmar, the revolutionary government asked Ling Chinaball for military help since the country was still filled with civil conflicts. If not for Chinese leader Chang intervention, Myanmar would probably fall among the civil conflicts, thanks to the Chinese the country was brought to the path of socialism under the guardianship of FEAUball. However this time, tensions between the Burmese and the Thai escalated since leader Arkar Pyar accused the Thai of being the ones behind the lack of stability in Myanmar. According to him the Thai took most of former infrastructure and technology during the war and they had no compromise with showing soliedarity toward the country victim of civil conflicts, in referrence to the Thai refusing to send troops to assist the Burmese government and caring only to their internal issues in contrast of the Burmese who sent troops to assist the Thai defeating the king. The Communist Party for the Southeast Asian Revolution was dissolved and was renamed in Myanmar to to All Burma People’s Front (ABPF). They said they would be the most loyal possible to the writings of Ag Kyaw and solve all problems that Myanmar had been facing since the times of British imperialism. Agkyawism in Myanmar had been described as a form of Maoism with "buddhist characteristics". However the "buddhist characteristics" of communism in the country was not that easy, mostly due to extremism and ethnical tensions. First, the government opted to end all form of the former based federalism in the country during the first years to create a form of soviet federal system. The central commitee of the communist party based in Yangon adopted officially the practice of democratic centralism, then the country was divided the Greater Burma that included the Burmese majority areas under one direct rule based in Naypyidaw in format of an united province plus its districts. Second, in the other regions, the ones of the ethnic minorities, a de facto non direct based rule was created. The communist councils elected a leader that was approved by the central commitee of all Myanmar in Yangon. This system guaranteed limited autonomous rule for ethnic Shan, Rakhines, Mons, Kachins, Chins and others under the supervision of Yangon, creating an unified national sentiment. Ethnic nationalism and chauvinism as a whole were criminalized, widely considered backward and a taboo. Third, the religious extremist problems prevented the creations of some steps to end old conflicts inside the country. The communist government approved the existence of one unified national buddhist sangha under its direct supervision and control, which angered the most extremist ones and later would be the cause of the creation of the Thun Sein Movementball. For the muslims, hindus and christians, unified organizations where created in which the government took care of, therefore those religious leaders unaffiliated were subject to the destruction of their temples and later persecution or execution by the government. In all parts of the country a purge against the "combatant reactionary clerics" took place, and the national slogan was "all ethnic groups united under one foot crushing extremism and separatism". The government faced resistance in the muslim areas of the Arakan, in which the government said it would only create a province for those muslims if the ones who came from Bangladesh returned, arguing that they were not natives of the region and were creating conflicts over religious issues that the government was trying to suppress. Initially they offered the region to Bangladesh, but the Bengalis refused seeing that those muslims were mostly pro Pakistan, then a conflict started to see who would take them. At the end the Burmese created the muslim province but just after part of those went to Bangladesh, both Burma and Bangladesh mass persecuted the political islamists and forced them to become socialists. The communist government declared the "Burmese Way to Socialism" was a revisionist freak that sank the country into poverty and disgrace. The government took a policy of militarism and isolationism, with autarky as an objective. While it kept receiving support and negotiating with its regional allies, the Burmese system and society was supposed to be self sufficient from the rest of the world, it had many similarities with United Koreaball's Juche. To try to create a new era based on communism the government officialized the implementation of agrarian socialism in all parts of the country that were not the center around of Naypyidaw that was decided to be the only area of the country that would hold the industries. Part of this agrarian socialist policy was criticized, because it still kept the economy largely dependent on agriculture. But it was argued that the government took this step in order to maintain the national stability. By leaving regions where there is potential for conflicts away from industrialization, the economy would continue stable and the national industry wouldn't be target of sabotage or destruction, it would also prevent rebels from having fundamental control of the country's vital weapons and productive centers. Ideology *Communism *Marxism Leninism *Maoism *Agkyawism *Agrarian Socialism *Left Wing Nationalism *Militarism *Nonsectarianism *Anti Clericalism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Americanism Category:Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-Liberal Category:Burmese-speaking Category:Myanmarball Category:FEAU Category:Buddhist Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Socialist Category:Communist Category:Radical Category:Anti-West Category:Secular Category:Marx lovers Category:Lenin lovers Category:Stalin lovers Category:Mao lovers Category:Stronk Military